There's Something Abouy Miyu
by Shunkaku Bu
Summary: The sequel to 'Sex Always Screws Up A Friendship.' I don't know what it's about. Read it and find out.


_**There's Something About Miyu**_

_**The setting is two years after Yui and Tasuki's twins, Mao and Miyu, were born. Tamahome and Miaka are married with a daughter, Miya, and another child on the way. Through Tamahome, a letter is received from the remaining Byakko seishi asking to see Karasuki (Miyu).**_

_**Yui, Tasuki, and their twins had stopped in the woods, camping out in the cart. The Suzaku seishi had watched over his family until sleep took him. His daughter was pressed tightly to his stomach as she gnawed on his wrist. Miyu had one small hand in his mother's as he took up the space between her and his sister. Yui was the first to hear the approaching footsteps. "Who-" A hand came across her face and knocked her back into the cart.**_

_**"Mama!" Miyu screamed as he was lifted up and shoved in a bag.**_

_**"Let him go!" Yui yelled. When she sat up, she was knocked back again, her head slamming against the hard wood. Things went black for a second.**_

_**"Let go of him!"**_

_**"Papa!" Mao screamed.**_

_**Yui grabbed her daughter as she sat up. She did this just in time to see Tasuki running after a man with a bag. She hugged Mao to her tightly. "Sh, it's all right. He'll be back." Her head throbbed when she rocked the girl, but she ignored the pain to soothe her child.**_

_**"Uh, uh!" Mao turned around and struggled to get something from the floor of the cart.**_

_**"What…" Yui let her go when she got lightheaded. The girl grabbed what she wanted and pressed herself against her mother's chest. She rubbed Mao's hair, feeling her deep sobs. "It'll be all right." I hope…**_

_**Tasuki had dispatched two men who had jumped him after he started chasing the one with Miyu. It had cost him too much time, but he heard his son's cries in the dark.**_

_**"Shut up!" an unfamiliar voice yelled. There was a loud smack and the cries stopped.**_

_**Tha' son of a- He came upon the man shoving Miyu, still and quiet, into the bag. Tasuki brought his fists down on the man's shoulder.**_

_**"What the-!" He whirled, bringing his elbow into the seishi's chest. "You'd better leave while you have the chance!"**_

_**"Not without my son!"**_

_**"Your mistake."**_

_**Someone grabbed him from behind and he felt a sharp pain in his arm. Damn it! He tried to get away, but was slammed to the ground. "Let go off him, you bastards!"**_

_**"Go ahead. You've screwed this up enough." Tasuki tried to get up and had a foot slammed in his back. "Now, should I just finish you off or…" He didn't finish his sentence. Instead, the man kicked the orange-haired man in the temple.**_

_**"Mi…" Tasuki managed before he blacked out.**_

_**"Mao. Mao, I have to get up." When she tried to set the girl down, Mao just held on tighter. "We have to go find daddy. Please, it's just for a second." The toddler reluctantly let go. Yui got out of the cart, then lifted up her daughter. It took a moment for her to get her balance. The two went through the woods, the woman having to stop from time to time to keep from passing out. "Shunu! Shunu, please!"**_

_**"Papa!"**_

_**"Shunu, where are you? Shunu-"**_

_**"Um…"**_

_**Yui saw him on the ground and went over to him. Mao was on the ground in an instant, shaking her father. "Papa…"**_

_**The man shifted as his wife began to wrap a piece of her dress around his wound. "Yui?"**_

_**"Papa!" Mao began to cry against his back.**_

_**"Can you stand up?"**_

_**"Yui, I'm sorry, I…"**_

_**"Please, Shunu, just…" She helped him sit up and gathered Mao up into her arms. "Can you-"**_

_**"Yeah." With one arm around his back, he attempted to stand. He had to put a lot of his weight on Yui, but they managed to get to their feet in one try. "I-"**_

_**"It's all right. We just have to get back." They slowly made their way back to the cart. Mao had fallen asleep, her tiny fists clenched against her mother's chest. "Shunu, you go first."**_

_**"Yui, I-"**_

_**"Sh." When he was lying in the cart, she placed their daughter in his arms. "Okay?" Tasuki touched her face before she pulled away. "Don't worry. We'll be home soon." Yui started the trek to Byakko's land in the darkness.**_

_**Miyu lay on the floor, his small hands and feet bound. He whimpered softly. Where am I? He tried to sit up, but there was no room to. Tears fell down his cheeks.**_

_**"Are you sure you took the right one? They had two kids with them."**_

_**"Yes, but we were told it was the boy."**_

_**What? What do they want from me? He listened curiously.**_

_**"They both were boys."**_

_**"Idiot! One of them was a girl! If you grabbed the wrong one-"**_

_**"Why don't we just check?" Miyu tensed. What his captors didn't understand was that the boy still had traces of his former self still embedded in his brain. One of the men pulled the boy out of the bag. "You check."**_

_**"Come on, it is a little kid. Check already."**_

_**Oh, Byakko, he thought. Miyu stayed perfectly still, his amber eyes closed.**_

_**"We got the boy. Put him back."**_

_**"Why? So he can't find his way home?"**_

_**"So no one sees him. We're not out of-"**_

_**Miyu didn't hear anymore. He cried in his new little world of darkness. Mama…daddy… Soon the little seishi had fallen asleep. His small fists were clenched his chest defensively, as if he could protect himself with his wrists tied.**_

_**The next morning…**_

_**Subaru heard the noise early that morning and attempted to wake her husband to no avail. When she went to investigate, she immediately noticed the cart that had stopped in front of her home. The old Byakko seishi saw the woman lying on the ground and hurried to check her out. She quickly ascertained that she was still alive when she heard a small voice. "Mama?"**_

_**"Hello little one," Subaru said as she approached the girl. "Are you Miyu?"**_

_**"Uh-uh. I Mao."**_

_**"Will you come in with me, Mao?"**_

_**"Mama okay?"**_

_**"She's fine, but I want to get you in first." The girl put up no resistance as the woman lifted her up, but she firmly smacked her father to wake him up.**_

_**"Uh, Mao don'…" Then he opened his eyes and sat up suddenly. "Yui-"**_

_**"She's right here. I'll get her-"**_

_**"I'll do it."**_

_**"All right." Subaru could guess what happened, especially since there was only one child with them. She helped him out of the cart and made sure to help him as he carried her in. When Yui was placed in the bed she gave him his daughter. "I'll go get a doctor, but please be patient."**_

_**"Alright."**_

_**Later that day…**_

_**Tasuki had just finished dressing Mao when the doctor came out of the bedroom. After setting the girl down, he asked, "Is Yui gonna be alright?"**_

_**"Yes. I'll tell you everything while I dress your wound."**_

_**"See mama?" Mao asked.**_

_**He looked at the doctor, who nodded. The girl scurried into the bedroom to be with her mother. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"**_

_**"Our son…was kidnapped. She tried to stop the guy from taking him and so did I." He twitched when the doctor started cleaning out the wound on his arm. "How is she?"**_

_**"She's in a state of complete exhaustion and her head will be sore for a while, but she'll recover with bed rest. You'll have to make sure she doesn't do anything strenuous for the rest of her pregnancy."**_

_**"Wha…you mean, she's…pregnant?"**_

_**"Yes. Probably about three months." He tied the bandage and stood up. "You didn't know?"**_

_**"No. Did you tell Yui?"**_

_**"No, she's still unconscious. If you need anything, let me know."**_

_**"Thank you." He watched the doctor leave and rubbed his arm. Oh, Suzaku… A small hand slipped into his. "Mao?"**_

_**"Papa? Will mama be okay?"**_

_**"Yes, hon." He lifted her up and stroked her hair.**_

_**Subaru came in. "Is everything all right?"**_

_**"Yeah." Then he shook his head. "Yui's…"**_

_**"I heard what the doctor said. If you need to stay here, you're more than welcome to."**_

_**"Alright."**_

_**Byakko Temple…**_

_**Miyu was shocked awake with cold water to his face. "Get up. The elder's waiting for you." The boy said nothing and hesitantly stood up. The man grabbed the back of his collar to guide him. "Come on." They went down a long hallway that emptied out into a giant vestibule.**_

_**"He's the one?" came whispers from the many men who were lined up along the aisle they walked. "Is it true?"**_

_**The elder was a frail-looking man with long silver hair and a long mustache. He looked at the boy with soft brown eyes. "Karasuki."**_

_**"Miyu Kou," the amber-haired boy stated.**_

_**The man smacked him to the ground. "Ryutaro! Leave him be," the elder thundered. He pushed the man away and lifted the small boy. "Karasuki is your proper title. You will live up to your prophecy here with us."**_

_**Miyu wanted to ask about his parents and sister, but wanted no further punishment from Ryutaro. He nodded.**_

_**"Then we'll begin your training at once." The elder barked out orders and two men retrieved the boy.**_

_**The little Byakko seishi was bathed, anointed, and placed in a small room with a tiny window well above his reach. He began to cry when he was left alone.**_

_**Subaru and Tatara's home…**_

_**"Yui-san?" Subaru asked when the young woman regained consciousness.**_

_**"Who are you? Where are Shunu and Mao?"**_

_**"My name's Subaru. Your husband and daughter went to Konan to get some of your belongings. They should be back by tomorrow."**_

_**"Oh." She knew her son was gone and felt a stab of pain knowing that she couldn't go find him.**_

_**"The doctor said you'll be sore for a few days and that you're supposed to take things easy for a while."**_

_**"I will, thank you."**_

_**Subaru sighed and went to get some food for Yui. She sat up when the older woman came in. She ate the food with little gratification, yet felt grateful. "What was he like?" she asked suddenly.**_

_**"He? Karasuki?"**_

_**"Yes." My Miyu…**_

_**She placed a chair close to the bed. "Karasuki was the youngest of our seishi. He was only fourteen when he met our miko and seventeen when he died."**_

_**"Was it after the summoning?"**_

_**"Yes. He lost his family and was close to death before we found him. We cared for him, at first only out of selfishness. Seishi were born for one purpose: to protect our miko. Caring for each other had nothing to do with it at all."**_

_**Yui nodded. She knew the feelings and still felt ashamed. "I was so scared when I found out I was going to have a seishi. I'm still afraid of what will happen to Miyu because of what he was born into. I'm afraid that…"**_

_**"All seishi are connected by fate, by soul, by blood. We would know if anything bad had happened to your son."**_

_**She gave a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry."**_

_**"There's nothing to be sorry about. It's natural for a parent to worry about her child."**_

_**"Why did Karasuki die at such a young age? What happened?"**_

_**"I don't remember. It was a long time ago."**_

_**Yui nodded, knowing there was nothing left to say.**_

_**Two days later…**_

_**Yui was asleep when he returned, but Tasuki went in to watch over her anyway. He gently stroked her hair and occasionally glanced at her stomach, which was still rather small. "Yui?" he called softly.**_

_**"Shunu, if you don't stop that I'm going to kill you so I can sleep." He laughed and she turned to face him. "Welcome back."**_

_**"Good mornin', shimensoka tenshi."**_

_**"I missed you. Are you all right?"**_

_**"Yeah." He kissed her gently. "You feelin' better?"**_

_**She sighed. "Shunu, is it true?"**_

_**"Wha…you know?"**_

_**Yui nodded. "I've been feeling it move. How long have you known?"**_

_**"Since after we got here. I thought…"**_

_**"We'll be fine. I know that Miyu's safe for now."**_

_**"How?" Tasuki felt a glimmer of hope for the first time since Miyu was kidnapped. "Do ya know where 'e is?"**_

_**"No, but promise me something."**_

_**"Yes?"**_

_**"We'll look for him as soon as we can."**_

_**"I'll go," he stated firmly. When she began to protest, Tasuki said, "You'll be safer here. An' we couldn' both go wit' a baby."**_

_**Yui sighed, knowing he was right, and pulled him close. "I love you so much. Don't do anything stupid, all right?"**_

_**"I won't." Tasuki held her for a long time.**_

_**Three months later…**_

_**They had finally arrived home, though things weren't the same in the small house. Mao had taken to secluding herself when she wasn't asking her mother to help her read. She had found an old book in her belongings when they returned home, but felt no need to show it to her parents. Thus far she had learned a few of the words that the book contained and was impatient to figure out the rest. As she lied in her small bed, the fiery-haired girl opened her mind to find her brother. Miyu? Miyu, she thought fiercely.**_

_**No, Mao! Not now!**_

_**Yer not gonna shut me out!**_

_**Please, don't! he pleaded. His twin sister didn't know that at that moment his captors had prepared him for another ceremony. Mao, you have to-**_

_**No! Let me know where ya are! she yelled mentally.**_

_**It was merely coincidence that Ryutaro pressed the hot metal to Miyu's right foot. The boy wanted to scream, but instead used his sister to express his pain. I'm sorry, Mao.**_

_**Yui got to Mao first and saw her trashing as she screamed. "Mao. Mao!" She put her arms around her shoulders.**_

_**"Yui, wha'…" He took the girl away from her mother and pressed her to his chest. She went limp and quiet after a moment. "Her foot…"**_

_**She looked where he said to and saw the burnt skin. "How…" Yui went to get some bandages and wrapped Mao's foot. "They did that to Miyu."**_

_**"Yeah."**_

_**"What kind of people would do that?" She kissed her daughter's head before her father laid her down. "She won't be safe."**_

_**"I thin' ya'd better go ta th' palace when I look fer Miyu. Maybe they can figure somethin' out."**_

_**"Yes." Yui wiped her face. "I'll stay with her for a little while, then I'll come to bed."**_

_**"Alright." Tasuki kissed her forehead. "She'll be fine." Then he left mother and child alone.**_

_**The next evening…**_

_**Miaka had her daughter Yuki with her when she went to visit her best friend. It had been nearly six months since they had seen each other and the brown-haired woman was curious as to how her friend was coping. Mao answered the door when she arrived. "Hi, Mao. Where's your mommy?"**_

_**"Asleep."**_

_**"What about your daddy?"**_

_**She left, calling, "Papa! Auntie Miaka's here!"**_

_**Suzaku no miko stepped in and closed the door. "I wonder why Yui's asleep so early." Her question was answered when her seishi stepped into the room with a small bundle. "Tasuki, is that a baby?"**_

_**"Yeah. Yui just had her."**_

_**Yuki gave a squawk. "Is Yui all right?"**_

_**"I thin' she's a li'l upset." He shifted the girl, letting his miko see her face.**_

_**"She looks just like Yui."**_

_**"She looks just like ya," Tasuki stated as he pointed at her child.**_

_**"Yep, but why's she upset? Is the baby-"**_

_**"No." Then he gestured for her to follow him. When they got into the twins' room he placed the baby in the crib and lifted another bundle.**_

_**"Again?"**_

_**"Yeah, but she's not as big as 'er sister."**_

_**"They're both girls? What are their names?"**_

_**"We haven't named them yet," Yui's voice came from the doorway. It was clear that the birth of another set of twins had a negative influence on their mother.**_

_**"Yui-chan…"**_

_**"Is that your daughter?" Miaka left a little while later, hoping that her friend would recover from her latest shock.**_

_**A year later…**_

_**Yui was waiting impatiently for her husband to return, hopefully with their son. However, she had her hands full with Mine and Mikako. They were both energetic and mischievous, but Mikako often pushed herself until she became sick. So their mother spent most of her time with the one-year-olds than her three-year-old. Mao didn't mind. She had advanced in her reading skills that she could read most of the old diary she possessed.**_

_**Her trouble, however, was trying to avoid Hotohori's son Boushen. He was a year younger than her and constantly followed her around. It made it difficult for her to keep the existence of her treasure a secret as well as learn its mysteries. Nonetheless, she thought she could find her brother if given the opportunity.**_

_**Tasuki returned to Konan shortly after his youngest daughters' birthdays. He couldn't find their son, but was relieved that his wife made him feel that it didn't matter. They both held an empty spot in their hearts for Miyu. Neither mentioned his name, knowing it hurt too much. They focused on their daughters and hoped someday they would find a clue as to their son's whereabouts.**_

_**Ten years later…**_

_**"Mao! Where are you?"**_

_**"She has to be around here somewhere, Mikki," her twin stated. "She does this every day."**_

_**"But it's her birthday. You know mom always gets upset because of our brother. Mao could be a little considerate of mom's feelings."**_

_**"Ya two could also be more aware o' my feelin's too." She smacked them both in the back of their heads. "Miyu's my brother too."**_

_**"Then why do you do that?" Mikako asked angrily.**_

_**"I'll tell ya tonight if ya still wanna know."**_

_**Mine sighed. "We'll never win with you, will we?"**_

_**"Nope." At thirteen, Mao was almost her mother's height and very athletic. It had taken her these many years to gain the stamina she needed for her crazy scheme. Of course, Mine had to be convinced to participate. She and Mikako were identical in every way to their mother, which gave their elder sister an advantage. Still, the fiery-haired girl wasn't certain she wanted her sickly sister to follow. She would wait and see what happened later that night.**_

_**Yui checked on her children for the last time at midnight and finally went to bed. Silent as a cat, Mao slipped into the twins' room. The two were already asleep, but she gently woke them up. "What?" they said together.**_

_**"Sh. Listen, I have to leave tonight, but I need your help."**_

_**"For what?"**_

_**"Hush, Mikki."**_

_**Mao huffed. "I hafta go get our brother. I've got this great plan, but I need yer help."**_

_**"Are you serious? You know where our brother is?" The eldest girl nodded. "Where would we be going?"**_

_**"Hokkan. It's not tha' far, but…"**_

_**"Do you think Mikki could make it?"**_

_**"Hey!"**_

_**"Sh!" Mao thought for a moment. "Miyu might not come willingly, so it would be useful to have a cart available for a quick getaway. Yeah. We'll jus' take th' cart. Papa doesn't need it."**_

_**"When do we leave?"**_

_**"As soon as ya get dressed. I'll explain when we get goin'." The twins dressed quickly and left in the dark night.**_

_**Hokkan…**_

_**The boy sat in his small room, rubbing his temples. My name is…Mi… He slammed his fist down hard. My name isn't Karasuki! I have a real name and a family!**_

_**(They've forgotten about you. Why else would you still be here?)**_

_**That's not true! I have a sister! She knows I'm still here.**_

_**(Then why hasn't she told your parents? She's happy with things the way they are.)**_

_**No! He opened his eyes and blocked out the destructive voice in his head. It had been weak for quite a while, but strengthened as the ceremonies and his punishments from Ryutaro increased. My name is… He looked out the window and began to cry.**_

_**Mikako stayed with the cart, hidden behind a small shop two buildings away from the temple. Mao hoped that Mine would be able to distract the captors' attentions long enough for her to get her brother. Luck favors th' foolhardy, she thought as she slipped in through a cracked window. The thirteen-year-old listened for a moment. At first there was only silence, but her mind slowly opened.**_

_**My name is…**_

_**Miyu?**_

_**Who said that?**_

_**Mao didn't answer. Instead she moved down the hallway and tapped on a small, mostly concealed door. "Miyu?"**_

_**"Who is that?"**_

_**She knocked on several parts of the door, then punched it in half. "Be quiet an' come wit' me."**_

_**The amber-haired boy looked at her in confusion. "Why? Do I know you?"**_

_**"Jus' c'mon." She grabbed his arm and dragged him the way she had come from. He followed easily until they got to the window.**_

_**"I'm not supposed to leave the temple."**_

_**"Don' ya get it? Ya don' belong 'ere. I'm takin' ya home."**_

_**"Home?"**_

_**"If ya don't come th' easy way, I can knock ya out." He shook his head. Mao went through the window first and then helped Miyu through. He looked the sky in awe. "C'mon, we hafta go get Mine."**_

_**"Who's that?"**_

_**"Our sister." When they got to the cart and hid the boy, Mikako went to the main road where Mine was waiting. She got in quickly. "Are ya alright, Mine?"**_

_**"Yeah. They looked at me really oddly though."**_

_**"Whatever. Mikki, ya wan' me ta take over?"**_

_**"No, I'm fine." They were quiet until they got into the woods where the twin girls asked their brother a million questions.**_

_**Two days later…**_

_**"Shimensoka tenshi, are ya alright?" Tasuki knew the answer, but still asked.**_

_**"I…" She wiped her eyes. "Why would they run away like this? I thought that…"**_

_**"It's not you."**_

_**Then why are they all gone? She sniffed. "I know, but…"**_

_**He kissed her. "Yui, I'm sure they're fine. Mao'll come back an' apologize fer actin' like an idiot."**_

_**"I hope so."**_

_**As he held her he realized that he too was afraid that they would never come back. His fear gripped just as it had when Yui had disappeared after her failed summoning. He laid his head on her shoulder. "Yui…"**_

_**"I know, Shunu." She led him to bed, not wanting to stay up any longer worrying.**_

_**Mao was the only one awake when they arrived home. Mikako and Mine were still rather small, so she carried them to their beds. Miyu, however, was her size, which would be much harder for her to handle. She smacked the back of his head. "Miyu, wake up."**_

_**"What? Where am I?"**_

_**"Yer home. Ya jus' haven' been here fer a long time. C'mon."**_

_**He hesitated. "Are you sure? What if they don't want to see me?"**_

_**"Whatever gave ya tha' idea? Papa left us ta go find ya an' mama's never celebrated my birthday without makin' sure we knew it was yers too. Get in th' house!"**_

_**Miyu walked slowly to the door. His twin gently pushed him in. "Oh!"**_

_**"Stop right there!" He froze. Mao slipped in beside him. "Wha're ya doin' here?"**_

_**"Papa, wha' th' hell are ya thin'?"**_

_**"Mao?" She went to the table and lit a small candle. He smacked her. "Wha' were ya thinkin'? Ya had me an' yer mom-"**_

_**"Would ya let me explain? Look at this!" She put the candle close to the boy's face and he flinched.**_

_**"Uh…Miyu?" He moved close to the boy and touched his face. Oh, Suzaku…**_

_**"Can we go ta bed now?"**_

_**"Stay right 'ere."**_

_**When the man left, Miyu let out his breathe. "Where's he going?"**_

_**"Probably ta get mama."**_

_**"Uh…" His face turned red. "I don't know what to say to her."**_

_**"Ya don' hafta say anythin'. She'll jus' be happy ta see ya."**_

_**"Shunu, what is it?" a soft female voice queried.**_

_**"I'm back, mama," Mao called. They heard her soft footsteps coming towards them and he tensed.**_

_**"Mao, what were you thinking? We were-" She stopped when she saw the face of the boy. "Is that…"**_

_**"It's Miyu, Yui," her husband whispered.**_

_**"Go say hi." The girl pushed her twin towards their mother.**_

_**Yui hugged him tightly. "Miyu…oh, Miyu."**_

_**"Um…hi." At first he hugged her awkwardly, but then her faint scent made him remember the way she use to hold him when he was very small. "Mama," he murmured as he laid his head on her shoulder.**_

_**Mao smiled. "Yeah, I'm great."**_

_**"C'mon ya guys. It's late an' we all need our rest."**_

_**The blonde woman let go of her son. "We'll have to find you some place to sleep."**_

_**"The girls're in th' same bed, so he can sleep in my room."**_

_**Tasuki grabbed his daughter by the shoulders and rubbed his knuckles in her hair. "Ya thin' yer so smart."**_

_**"Ya wanted ta go ta bed."**_

_**"All right. Good night, Miyu." She kissed his cheek and slowly went to her bedroom. Tasuki followed after patting his son's back.**_

_**"I don't really remember much."**_

_**"Tha's okay. We've got plenty o' time ta get ya back on track." She grabbed his arm and dragged him to her room. "Get some sleep."**_

_**"All right."**_

_**Two weeks later…**_

_**"Miyu!" Miya hugged him as he came into the house.**_

_**"Who's that?" Yuki, Taro, and Hiroshi asked.**_

_**"He's our big brother," the twin girls replied.**_

_**"Um, who are you all?"**_

_**Mao sighed. "Miya, Yuki, Taro, and Hiroshi are Aunt Miaka's kids. She's the only one who was around before you got kidnapped."**_

_**"Oh." He blushed and turned away.**_

_**Mikako giggled, then coughed. "Cool it, Mikki."**_

_**"I'm all right."**_

_**Miyu listened to the girls as they begin to talk, but suddenly heard a voice say, It's almost time.**_

_**What do you mean? Time for what?**_

_**Time for blood.**_

_**"Hey Miyu! Get up. Wha's wrong?" his twin asked.**_

_**"Uh…"**_

_**Yui rushed in and looked her son over. "Miyu?"**_

_**"I'm…all right. I just have a headache, that's all."**_

_**Really? Mao thought.**_

_**Yes, that is it, he shot back fiercely.**_

_**The girl blocked her mind from her brother, but stared at him knowingly. Tha' book was right. History will repeat itself.**_

_**"I'll be fine, mama."**_

_**"I'm so glad you're all right," Miya cried and latched onto him.**_

_**"Uh…"**_

_**Hokkan…**_

_**"It's done."**_

_**"Good, there isn't much time. Does it tell where he is?"**_

_**Ryutaro shook his head. "Those two were smart enough to hide that. That doesn't mean we won't find the little brat."**_

_**"I would be careful about what you say. Karasuki may not be so kind when he returns to his former self."**_

_**"That little fool won't have a chance against me." He took away the sheaves of paper and began to walk out. "Come on. We don't have time to lose."**_

_**The men followed Ryutaro, afraid to go against him. They knew he was angry at having lost his ward and being punished by the elder. He was determined to get the boy back at any cost. The Byakko Cult was not to be made fools of.**_

_**Konan…**_

_**"Um…"**_

_**"Wha's th' matter, Miyu?"**_

_**"Where's mom? I thought I heard her in here."**_

_**"She's in wit' Mikki."**_

_**He smiled and nodded. "Thank you." The boy went to find his mother.**_

_**"Mikki, Mikki, Mikki. When are you going to learn?" Yui's voice came softly from the girls' room.**_

_**"Oh…"**_

_**Miyu knocked on the door. "Come in." When he entered, his mom smiled. "Hi, Miyu."**_

_**"What's wrong with Mikako? Is she all right?"**_

_**"She just has a fever from pushing herself too hard. She'll be fine in a little while." Mikako moaned. "You'll be fine."**_

_**"I've never seen her like this."**_

_**"She hasn't done this in a while, but it happened all the time when she was a baby. Is something wrong, Miyu?"**_

_**"No. I just…" What was it I wanted?**_

_**It's almost time. Don't ruin it!**_

_**"I guess I forgot."  
"It's all right. We should let your sister sleep now."**_

_**"Okay." Yui kissed his cheek before they left the room. The young seishi went outside.**_

_**"Mao, cut it out!"**_

_**"Yer th' one who wanted ta fight wit' me! Ya can't back out now!"**_

_**Curious, Miyu went over to where the two girls were and watched them brawl. Mao's really good. I wonder if dad could even beat her.**_

_**You can. You will.**_

_**I can't fight Mao. She's my sister!**_

_**Therein lies the problem. I'll take care of it when the time comes.**_

_**"Hey, Miyu!" Mine waved to her brother. "What did you think? Mao's a really good fighter, isn't she?"**_

_**"Yes, she is. She's like a boy."**_

_**"One o' us has ta be," the orange-haired girl mocked. "Wanna try ta beat me, Miyu?"**_

_**"I don't fight girls."**_

_**"Didn' ya jus' say I wasn't?" She smirked and began to bounce from foot to foot. "C'mon, are ya chicken?"**_

_**"I'm not a chicken."**_

_**Mao smacked him, bounced away, and did it again. "Mi-yu's a gi-rl!"**_

_**He blocked her next jab, then went for her stomach. "I'm not a girl!" Their fight got more intense. Miyu landed only a few blows, but Mao got the better of him. She finally pinned him to the ground. "Get off of me! You're heavy!"**_

_**"You weigh more than me, ya baby." She laughed loudly. "Are ya ready ta admit I'm better?"**_

_**"I never said you weren't! Get off of me!"**_

_**"You are rather whiny, Miyu," Mine added.**_

_**"Break it up ya three! Yer mom doesn't wan' ya ta play so rough."**_

_**"It's okay. Miyu won't break."**_

_**"C'mon ya brats. Yer mom wants ya in."**_

_**"All right." Mao hopped off her brother and went into the house without looking back.**_

_**The youngest of all the twins helped the eldest up. "Mao was being really hard on you. Did you do something to her?"**_

_**"No, she's just crazy."**_

_**"Yer sister's not crazy. Weird, but not crazy."**_

_**"I heard tha'!" Mao yelled from the house.**_

_**Mine laughed as her father and brother blushed. "You guys are funny."**_

_**Miyu began to wander the woods at night. His nightmares had gotten worse, so he avoided sleep as much as he could. However, he found it hard once he discovered his twin sister watching him constantly. He couldn't say anything to his parents or younger sisters because she did it so discreetly. With the voice in his head and Mao's persistent surveillance, what happened next wasn't surprising.**_

_**"Miyu."**_

_**"What are you doing here, Mao?"**_

_**"I thin' it's about time tha' ya came clean wit' me." She stood in front of him in a dominating stance. "Ya haven' been yerself. Does it hafta do wit' Karasuki?"**_

_**"Don't call me that! That brat…he was so-"**_

_**"Yer Karasuki! Why are ya-" She was caught off guard with his first punch. "Yer not my brother! Who th' hell are ya?"**_

_**"If you don't know now, you'll die not knowing!"**_

_**She brought her foot across his side and knocked him to the ground. Miyu, get tha' guy out. Ya hafta get him outta-**_

_**"What are you doing you little bitch?"**_

_**"Shut up!" Miyu. Miyu! Get off yer ass an' do this! It's why you've been so-**_

_**Get out of my head! I'm going to-**_

_**She blocked him out, but continued to keep her brother's body pinned to the ground. After a moment, the boy began to glow. "Wha' th'-" She was thrown off her brother , then saw the most amazing sight. The figure outlined in white split in two. "Miyu!"**_

_**"Get back here, you-"**_

_**The second figure kicked the other. "Don't order me around, brat!" Then he ran off into the darkness of the woods.**_

_**"Miyu!" She went over to her twin and shook him. "C'mon, Miyu, get up!"**_

_**"I'm Karasuki, not Miyu." He got up and touched her face. "Mao, will you help me home?"**_

_**"Wha' do ya mean? Yer alright, ain't ya?"**_

_**"You've read the diary, haven't you?" His hands were still on her face, so she nodded. "Then you should know that I'm blind. Will you help me back home."**_

_**"Yeah." Mao helped him up. "Wha' happened ta Miyu?" she asked after a few moments of walking in silence.**_

_**"It's almost like he's asleep. He'll be back soon."**_

_**"But where did ya come from? Didn't ya die?"**_

_**He sighed. "Yes, but I was reincarnated. I was always a part of him; so was Eien."**_

_**"Eien? Tha' guy who ran off? Didn't he-"**_

_**"Yes. That's why he's better off without Eien. But you still have be careful of him. He will return to fulfill the prophecy."**_

_**"Tha's wha' I was worried about." The girl sighed. "So will ya stay ta help or ya gonna leave me high an' dry?"**_

_**"I'll help as much as I can." He stopped for a moment. "Your parents don't know that this is going to happen."**_

_**"No. I was told ta keep it a secret from 'em. Do ya thin' I should-"**_

_**"That wouldn't be wise to tell them now. It may do more harm than good. However, you'll be solely responsible to watch for the signs of the past."**_

_**"Wha' about Miyu? If ya-"**_

_**"We exist as different entities. I know nothing he knows. That's why I've asked you so many questions."**_

_**"Alright. Yer a lot calmer than Miyu. It's kinda unnervin'."**_

_**"You'll have him back soon. Let's go." They walked back in utter silence.**_

_**Three weeks later…**_

_**She lay awake, her husband sleeping peacefully beside her. Yui had had nightmares when she first came into the book, but they had gone away when she and Tasuki had gotten together. Now that same type of dream was back, maybe even worse than before. Why is this starting again? I haven't done anything to deserve this. She shifted again, letting her arm come across her husband's chest.**_

_**"Yui," he moaned. He kissed her hand, then rolled onto his side to face her. "Yer not sleepin' again. Wha's wrong?"**_

_**"I don't know."**_

_**"Shimensoka tenshi, last time ya slept ya were talkin' in yer sleep."**_

_**"Uh." She blushed. "What did…what was I saying?"**_

_**"Ya were talkin' about yer baby. Wha' happened in yer dream?"**_

_**"I…" What did happen? There was blood and I was… "I don't remember, but it was…"**_

_**"It's alright. I won't let anythin' happen ta ya." He hesitated a few seconds, then asked, "Are ya pregnant?"**_

_**"No." She closed her eyes. I wish we could have another baby, but it would be…**_

_**"Yui," he kissed her throat. "Ya shouldn't be scared o' a dream."**_

_**"It's not just the dream." She ran his hand down his chest. It's the feeling of dread. **_

_**Tasuki pressed against her. "Are ya sure?"**_

_**"About what? Shunu, are you saying-"**_

_**He laughed. "Yeah. I kinda miss it."**_

_**"You miss it? All the sleepless nights?" She looked at him with wide eyes. "What have you done with my husband?"**_

_**"Don't be tha' way."**_

_**"I love you, Shunu." She kissed him hard. "I love you so much."**_

_**"I love you too." He pressed against her, kissing her several times before they began making love.**_

_**Byakko Temple**_

_**The dark man walked into the temple without ceremony. A few of the members confronted him, but those that did were soon ready for their own funerals. "Who's the leader here? I have information that he may find quite intriguing."**_

_**Ryutaro came out. "Who are you? We aren't a place for murderers and-"**_

_**"But you're fine with kidnapping a small child and imposing your will upon him? You fool."**_

_**"What did you-"**_

_**"Ryutaro, stop!" the elder yelled. "You know much about us, but we know nothing about you, stranger. What is it you think may assist us?"**_

_**"Forgive my disrespect, elder. My name is Eien. I have vital information in the Byakko seishi Karasuki."**_

_**"Wait, how did you-"**_

_**"You are dismissed, Ryutaro." The dark-haired man lingered for a moment, but left in a huff. "What information do you possess?"**_

_**"I was Karasuki. I know everything."**_

_**"Excellent."**_

_**Konan…**_

_**Mao sighed and quietly backed out of the room. "Yuck. Tha's so gross."**_

_**"At least we know they still love each other."**_

_**She smacked him. "Yer annoyin', ya know tha', Kara?"**_

_**"My name's Karasuki."**_

_**"Yeah, whatever. Tha's like th' hundredth time I've walked it on 'em. It's like when Miya's around ya."**_

_**"Miya?"**_

_**"Miyu's girlfriend. She's nutso fer 'im."**_

_**"Who's nutso for whom, Mao?"**_

_**Ugh, I hate when they switch out like tha. "Miya's nutso fer ya like mama an' papa are actin'." She sighed. "Am I th' only sane one in this family?"**_

_**"What about Boushen?"**_

_**Mao flushed. "Don' even talk about tha'. It sucks tha' I gotta go an' see 'im in a few weeks. Yuck, yuck, yuck."**_

_**Miyu smiled. "Mao's got a crush. Mao's got a crush."**_

_**"Knock it off before I knock yer-"**_

_**"What are you two fighting about?" Yui asked.**_

_**The boy moved behind his sister and threw his arms around her shoulders. "We were just discussing how happy she was to go see Boushen."**_

_**"Stop teasin' yer sister."**_

_**"She started it."**_

_**Mao sighed. "I start most things, moron."**_

_**Tasuki slapped her head. "Be nice."**_

_**"Alright, alright." She broke free from her brother just in time to see her parents kissing again. It's gonna be a long year, she groaned.**_

_**Tasuki had Mao, Mikako, and Mine ready to go. "I'll be right back. Ya guys stay put."**_

_**"All right," they called back.**_

_**He went inside and gently kissed his wife. "Shimensoka tenshi, we're goin' now."**_

_**"Be safe, okay?"**_

_**"Are ya sure yer feelin' alright?"**_

_**"Yeah, I'm just sleepy. I'd probably just slow you down."**_

_**"I could let Mao go by 'erself-"**_

_**"No. I'll be fine. Miyu's here too."**_

_**He smiled and kissed her again. "Alright. We'll be back tomorrow afternoon."**_

_**"I know. Get going or you'll be late." They laughed and she watched him leave. Once he was gone, Yui fell into deep sleep again.**_

_**Miyu woke up very early the next morning. The previous day had been slow and peaceful, so he had gone to bed rather early after checking on his mother. I wonder when they'll be back. Mikki seemed to be doing all right these last few weeks and I'm sure Mao will try to get home as soon as possible. He laughed a little, then felt the presence of another person in the room. What the- He whirled.**_

_**"Karasuki, all grown up."**_

_**"Ryutaro. How did you?" The dark-haired man's fist smashed into his face and knocked him backwards.**_

_**"You stupid little brat! You will fulfill the prophecy!"**_

_**"Leave me alone!" They began to fight. With his training from the temple and his sister's constant training, the young man had the upper hand. Then two other men started fighting him and he lost his advantage. I can't keep this-**_

_**"Miyu, what's-"**_

_**"Mom, get out-" He was double teamed and knocked to the floor.**_

_**Ryutaro grabbed Yui and pressed her to the wall. "You have to play your part too."**_

_**"Leave her a-" He was kicked in the side, then the head. Blood trickled from his ear.**_

_**"Miyu!"**_

_**"Don't worry about him. They'll never destroy such a useful tool." Ryutaro turned to the two men. "Take him back. I'll follow shortly."**_

_**"Yes," they said quickly. They lifted the unconscious boy and soon left.**_

_**"What are you doing?" Yui whispered. She was truly scared for the first time since the summoning ceremony. Please don't…**_

_**"Get in there." He pushed her into her bedroom and shoved her onto the bed. "Nothing can go wrong," he murmured.**_

_**Yui kicked and struggled to the point he had to tie her up. She continued to resist, not wanting it to happen, not wanting to give it. No, no, no, no! I'm so sorry Shunu. It was over quickly and Ryutaro left. When she knew she was alone in the room, she began to cry.**_

_**"Are we there yet?" Mikako whined.**_

_**"Yer th' one who wanted ta come, so don' complain," Mao snapped. She had been annoying and hostile the whole day, but that didn't seem to bother Boushen. Yuck, tha' means I gotta go back next year too. Suddenly her head snapped up.**_

_**"Wha's th' matter?"**_

_**"I've gotta go." She jumped out of the cart and darted into the woods.**_

_**"Where's Mao going?"**_

_**"I don' know."**_

_**She zipped through the trees, jumping over shocked animals and fallen branches. I can't hear Miyu. If he's unconscious, somethin' may've happened ta mama. Mao pushed herself a little harder and finally made it to the small house she called home. The door was open and she knew for sure. "Miyu? Mama? Where are ya?" She listened for a moment. "Uh." The girl quickly scanned the room to be sure no one had stayed behind, then carefully made her way to her parents' bedroom. "Mama…"**_

_**"Mao…"**_

_**Tasuki had gone as fast as he could to catch up with Mao, but it still took him an hour to get back home. He ran into the house as soon as they got there. His oldest daughter was sitting at the table rubbing her forehead. "Mao, wha' happened?"**_

_**"I thin' ya'd better talk ta mama. I'll have Mikki an' Mine help clean up." She left to get her sisters.**_

_**He went through the house, stopping when he found his wife sitting in the tub. "Yui?"**_

_**"Shunu?"**_

_**"Wha' happened? Are ya…" He trailed when he saw the red marks on her wrists. "Who did this?"**_

_**"I don't know." Her body shook as she tried to hold back her sobs. "They took Miyu again."**_

_**"But why-"**_

_**"Some stupid prophecy! And then-"**_

_**"It's alright." Tasuki put his arms around her. "Shimensoka tenshi," he murmured.**_

_**"I'm sorry," she whispered.**_

_**Three months later…**_

_**Tasuki reached over to his wife in his sleep, waking when he felt nothing there. "Um, Yui?" He got up and dressed before going outside. She had done this for several days, but never at night so he was getting very worried. The Suzaku seishi found her in the pond. "Yui, wha're ya doin' out here like this? Ya could get-"**_

_**"Shunu, I'm pregnant."**_

_**He looked at her in shock. "Are ya sure?"**_

_**"Yes, but…"**_

_**He wanted to ask, yet didn't want to hear the answer. He touched his wife's shoulder. "Ya should take care o' yerself. C'mon."**_

_**Yui let him help her out of the water, then quickly dressed. "I'm sorry."**_

_**"It's alright." He kissed her, then led her back home.**_

_**Miyu was back in his little room. However, the part of him that was Miyu had been put to sleep by Karasuki. Every day Eien visited him, but nothing came from these long meetings. Karasuki sat and smiled until the end, when Eien would leave in a frustrated state. However, the former Byakko seishi knew he couldn't stop the events that had been set in motion. Soon Miyu would be fourteen and his mother would be ready to give birth shortly afterwards. He waited and spoke to Mao whenever he had the chance.**_

_**Three months later…**_

_**Yui, Mikako, and Mao were ready to set off to the palace when they got an unexpected visit from Miaka. She had with her three-year-old Tama, her youngest and last child. "Hey, what's going on you guys?"**_

_**"Hi Miaka."**_

_**"Hi, aunt Miaka," Mine said as she hugged her. "Hi Tama-chan." She took the little girl and began to play with her.**_

_**"It's looks like I caught you at a bad time. Where are you going?"**_

_**"Mama, Mikki, an' me're goin' ta Konan."**_

_**She looked at Tasuki a minute, then whispered to Yui, "Is there something going wrong between you two?"**_

_**"No, it's just…"**_

_**Miaka suddenly noticed her friend's round stomach. "Why didn't you tell me?" she pouted.**_

_** "Miaka, you have to understand that this came as major shock especially after Miyu was kidnapped again." It happened both times. At least I knew the girls were Shunu's. She looked at her husband, then smiled.**_

_**"We've gotta go, mama. We've got a lot ta set up."**_

_**Mikako giggled. "Mao doesn't want to see Boushen."**_

_**"Ya wanna die, Mikki?" she growled.**_

_**"Mine, you want to go instead?"**_

_**"No, we need ya, Mikki. Mine has ta stay here."**_

_**"Huh?" Mine and Tama looked up at her name. "Oh no, don't start fighting now. Will you be all right mama?"**_

_**"Yes. Come here for a minute." She kissed her daughter and whispered, "Take care of your dad, okay?"**_

_**"Uh-huh. Bye-bye!"**_

_**Tasuki went over and kissed Yui. "Be careful. Let me know-"**_

_**"I will." She looked at Miaka. "Sorry, but we do have to go."**_

_**"It's all right. Maybe I'll come see you there."**_

_**Mao shook her head. "Tha's not a good idea. Ya could get hurt an' we're tryin' ta keep th' body count low."**_

_**"Huh?"**_

_**"It's just better if you don't."**_

_**"Okay." They watched the three females leave and then went about their daily lives.**_

_**Karasuki had made the final plans with Mao and was merely waiting for Eien to make his move. Miyu had no idea what was going on. This was a key part of the plan. He waited for Eien to come in so they could merge and the rest of the plan could be set into action.**_

_**Eien felt at peace once he was back in Miyu's body. However, before he went after the family that he hated so, he had to deal with the Byakko Cult. In this body, they would try to restrain him, so they had to go. He immediately slaughtered his bodyguards, then dispatched the remaining guards in the temple. Upon hearing this, the higher members came to stop him. They failed miserably. At last it only Eien and Ryutaro, face to face. "You bastard."**_

_**"Speak for yourself." Ryutaro placed his hand on his sword. Eien was faster and slammed the man's head into the wall. He struck back, but was too slow to get the edge. The evil man in the Byakko seishi's body dealt the final blow.**_

_**"Revenge is all this is for." He splashed water on his face and washed off the blood. It's time.**_

_**"Oh, how long do I have to wear this thing?" Mine whined. Even though she was a little bit shorter, the belly that Mao rigged made Mine look a lot like her mother.**_

_**"Until we hear from yer sister." I don' get ta be there. I wanna see if…**_

_**"I don't like this. Mikki does this better."**_

_**"Yer supposed ta act like yer mom," he murmured.**_

_**"Okay, Shunu."**_

_**He twitched when she said it, but nodded. "Tha's right, Yui."**_

_**Mao was glad that she had brought Mikako with. As soon as they arrived at the palace, her younger sister had coughed until there was blood. Once she was settled and back on the road to her mediocre state of health, Mao set about dealing with her mother. "Hey, mama, are ya alright?"**_

_**"I'm fine, Mao." She touched her daughter's face. "You shouldn't be so worried about me."**_

_**"I know yer worried, but papa loves ya."**_

_**Yui blushed. "I know. But there's a lot about us you don't know."**_

_**"Like th' scar on yer wrist?"**_

_**"Yes." She looked at Mao seriously. "Mao, I want you to tell me how you know about all this and why it's happening. I don't-"**_

_**"Okay. But where do I begin?"**_

_**"With Mi-Karasuki."**_

_**She sighed. "I have 'is diary. I guess th' other Byakko seishi gave it ta me when we were there." Mao paused a moment. "Miyu has Karasuki as a part o' him, not jus' a rebirth. An' since tha's th' case, Eien was there too."**_

_**"Eien? Who…"**_

_**"From wha' I read, he was Karasuki's twin, but he died before he was born. I dunno how ta explain it exactly."**_

_**"I think I understand." Yui did, having to provide extra care for the tiny and sickly Mikako after her birth. "But he became a part of Karasuki, right?"**_

_**"Yeah. Anyway, time went on an' Kara asked about his twin, but his parents said he didn't ever have one. Eien heard it an' made him angry. It built an' he snapped."**_

_**"Then the people who took Miyu knew about it?"**_

_**"Uh-huh. They also knew tha' he had two younger siblings an' tha' his mama was pregnant."**_

_**"I see." She touched her stomach. So that's why that man… "Why do you think he'll come for you first? It doesn't make any sense."**_

_**She smiled and tipped her head. "I'm th' twin. I know wha' Miyu does an' tha' makes me a problem. I hafta go first if th' plan's gonna succeed."**_

_**"Oh."**_

_**"Don't worry. I won't hurt Miyu too bad. We'll be fine."**_

_**"I'm proud of you." Yui kissed her daughter's cheek.**_

_**"Get some rest. In two days he'll come, so we gotta be ready."**_

_**"I will. Goodnight."**_

_**Two days later…**_

_**It was a full moon, just as it had been the first time. He had easily gotten past the guards. However, he knew it wasn't going to be easy with the orange-haired girl being around. She had to go first. Eien saw red when he thought of her. Mao embodied the very fundamental nature of Karasuki: the elder, stronger twin who had taken everything and gave nothing. He cleared his head of those notions and scanned the palace roof.**_

_**This is so borin'. I wish he would hurry up. She stood up and scanned the yard. Boushen had assured her that no one could get past his family's guards, but she knew better. Eien's very cunnin'. He'll do whatever he has ta. Mao saw a figure moving in the shadows. It looked up and she knew recognized her brother's amber eyes. "Eien!"**_

_**"You bitch!" He climbed up the nearest tree and jumped onto the roof. "Are you ready to die?"**_

_**"Try yer best, but it ain't gonna be easy." He struck first, but Mao blocked it easily. "Ha!"**_

_**"You have no idea." His next hit got her in the stomach, then he knocked her in the neck.**_

_**Mao quickly kicked out and Eien fell to the roof. She pinned him down, then kept hitting him. "I wan' ya ta let go. Leave my brother alone!"**_

_**"Never! Karasuki will never be free of me, no matter how many times he's reborn." He punched her. She rocked to the side, grabbed his shirt, and pulled him over the side with her. It's almost done. She landed on her feet, but Eien hit hard beside her. "C'mon, Karasuki, it's yer move!"**_

_**"What!" The boy began to thrash and scream. Mao pinned him down. "How could you do this to me?"**_

_**"I wan' my brother back! I love him!" She pressed her forehead to his and tears ran down their cheeks. "Miyu…"**_

_**"Uh…" He blinked his eyes opened. "I think my leg's broken."**_

_**"I thin' ya broke my ribs," she laughed. "C'mon." She moved off him, then turned her back to him. "Get on my back. I'll get ya inside."**_

_**Mikako saw her sister and brother coming in and immediately went to get Mitsukake. He had been busy the previous few hours with their mother, who had gone into labor quite unexpectedly. "Mitsukake-sensei, Miyu and Mao are both hurt."**_

_**"I'll be right there."**_

_**"Okay." She took a peek at her mother, who had a small bundle on her chest. The two went to care for the twins, but met Mao in the hallway. "Mao, your wounds-"**_

_**"I'll be fine. I wanna talk ta mama."**_

_**Mitsukake stopped her. "Not too long. You all need your rest."**_

_**"Alright!" Mao smiled when she saw her mother. "Hi, mama."**_

_**"Mao, you're all right. Is Miyu-"**_

_**"A broken leg, a swollen wrist, an' a heck o' a headache." She gestured to the baby. "Is it a boy or a girl?"**_

_**"A boy." Yui uncovered the sleeping baby's head. His hair was pale, almost white against his ruddy skin. "He's been really quiet, but he seems healthy. Do you want to hold him?"**_

_**"Sure." She shifted so that she wouldn't hurt herself any more than she already had. "Oh. He's so light."**_

_**"Well, he was born early, but he should be fine."**_

_**"So wha's his name gonna be?"**_

_**Yui shook her head. "I haven't really thought about it." That and I'm not sure he's Shunu's son.**_

_**"We should call ya Megumi! Ya were born on a very special day!"**_

_**"Mao, wait…"**_

_**The boy giggled as Mao looked at their mother. "Papa wouldn't mind. He'd jus' be glad ta know ya an' his son're alright."**_

_**The blonde women jerked back. "Mao, I don't know if he's your father's. I can't just-"**_

_**"I know. Ya should've known too, but ya both ignored th' signs."**_

_**"I…"**_

_**"I'm sure when Megumi gets bigger he'll look more like papa, ne?"**_

_**Yui smiled. "I'm sure he will." They laughed.**_

_**A week later Tasuki and Mine arrived at the palace. They went to see Mikako (who was fully recovered), Miyu (who was still going in and out of consciousness), and Mao (who wouldn't let Mitsukake heal her). He left his children to go see his wife. He hesitated. I don' know if… The Suzaku seishi took in a deep breath and walked in. "Yui?"**_

_**She turned around, a little surprised. "Shunu? When did you…" Sighing, the blonde-haired woman picked up the baby boy.**_

_**"Th' letter said tha'…"**_

_**"Megumi's a boy. Mao started calling him that and it stuck." Yui turned to face him, not noticing he had moved close to her. "Shunu…"**_

_**He took the baby. The first thing he noticed about the tiny boy was his dark complexion and his baldness. Tasuki felt his heart sink a little. None o' th' others were like this, not even Mao.**_

_**"He had blonde hair, but it all fell out." She touched his arm. "Are you all right?"**_

_**"Yeah." He touched the baby and he grabbed the man's finger. Uh…**_

_**"Shunu, I know it'll be hard, but I can't-"**_

_**He kissed her. "We'll be fine." She blushed and blinked at him. "He'll be fine wit' us."**_

_**"I'm glad." Yui kissed him and took Megumi back. Maybe it will be all right…**_

_**One year later…**_

_**"He's so adorable," Miya said, tickling the one-year-old's chin.**_

_**"I can't believe he got so big." Miaka looked around. "Yui, where's Tasuki? Shouldn't he be here?"**_

_**She shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't seen him since last night." He has been acting odd the last few days…**_

_**"Megumi…" Mao called.**_

_**"Mao!" he answered. The boy laughed and shook his head. His auburn hair fell into waves across his small face.**_

_**"Hey, don't ignore us," the twin girls giggled as they began to tickle their little brother.**_

_**Yui went into the kitchen to get Megumi's cake. Once she was alone, she wiped her eyes. I can't believe he left… She was washing off her face when Miyu came in.**_

_**"What's the matter mom?"**_

_**"Oh, Miyu. It's nothing."**_

_**He sighed. "You don't have to keep everything to yourself."**_

_**"I know. Thank you." She kissed and hugged him. "Let's go, okay?"**_

_**"All right."**_

_**Tasuki arrived home very late and slipped inside quietly. When he went to his and Yui's room, he wasn't at all surprised that she had their small son with her. "Megumi," he whispered.**_

_**The boy opened his eyes and wiggled out of his mother's arms. "Papa."**_

_**"Hey, li'l guy." The Suzaku seishi picked up the boy. "Did ya have a good birthday?"**_

_**"Uh-huh." He giggled and pressed himself against his father.**_

_**"I brought ya somethin'. Wanna see?"**_

_**"Uh-huh."**_

_**He took Megumi into his and Miyu's room and laid him in the crib. Tasuki took and small blanket out of his satchel. After covering Megumi with it, Tasuki rubbed the little boy's stomach until he began to snore softly. "Goodnight, li'l guy." He went into the room he shared with Yui. "Shimensoka tenshi," he whispered.**_

_**"Um…Shunu," she murmured. "Where were you?"**_

_**He moved close to her. "I went ta see my sister."**_

_**She opened her eyes, took in a deep breath, and counted to ten. "We waited for you."**_

_**"I didn' expect ta be gone so long. There was somethin'…" He put his arms under her and lifted her up.**_

_**"Shunu. What are you…" He set her down in front of Megumi's crib. A blanket…**_

_**"I thought tha' ya'd like it. Look."**_

_**"It was yours?"**_

_**"Yeah. Their great-grandma made this. It's been passed ta all th' boys in th' family, startin' wit' me." Yui put her hand over his. "Yui?"**_

_**"I love you…but don't ever do that to me again."**_

_**He laughed a little. "My sister said th' same thin'. Maybe ya should get together," he whispered.**_

_**"Maybe we will." She kissed him. "It's late."**_

_**"I know."**_

_**The End**_


End file.
